White Christmas
by BMIK
Summary: What does Christmas mean to our silver haired knights?  Well, this year, a freshly-escaped Loz and Yazoo decide to spoil their little brother and make the Yuletide gay. NSFW, LozxYazoo, co-written with Chephren


**Title: for Natila**

**Authors: BMIK and Chephren**

**Rating: M, most definitely**

**Summary: What does Christmas mean to our silver haired knights? Well, this year, a freshly-escaped Loz and Yazoo decide to spoil their little brother and make the Yuletide gay. XDDD**

**Warnings: Santa hats and elf shoes.**

**BMIK: Yazoo**

**Chephren: Loz**

**and we shared Kadaj.**

_Joint A/N from Cheph and BMIK: This is a belated birthday ficcy for our dear Natila, (Natzilla on ffnet.) It follows an AC school of thought where our boys might have been clones having escaped from Shinra Laboratories. _

_Hope you are having a wonderful holiday season, Nat-Nat love, and we just felt like you should have some Remnant smut to go along with! *kasmooches to you and the Chibi!* Is the Chibi liking Christmas so far... or would he rather light the menorah? If so, preparing him for the news of Santa invading your house with gifts might be a bit more difficult. XD_

* * *

**White Christmas**

The shabby house was dark and quiet when Yazoo snuck into the living room with a heavy tree in his arms. Little Kadaj had gone to sleep a few hours ago and this had been the sign for his brother Loz and Yazoo himself to get started. As Shinra Soldiers were after them to bring the escaped experiments back to the labs, the abandoned house they occupied now and used as their hideout lay on the outskirts of Midgar, so they had to walk a bit to get every item they needed. The heavy snow that kept falling hadn´t been much of a help at all but Yazoo had kept walking. His fingers were red, as was his nose and so he set the tree aside and started a small fire in the fireplace. When the wood crackled and burnt and he could feel his digits again, the young man carefully inspected the tree he had stolen from a garden. It was a small one, crippled and still a bit snowy, but most of its needles were still attached. It´d do. Yazoo wiped it clean of the snow and secured it with a few bricks before he went to the kitchen and got a kettle. He filled it with snow as well from their garden before he hung it up over the fireplace. They would need something warm to drink later...

In the pockets of his coat, he had a little package that he put on the table for the moment. Loz should be back soon as well but until he was, Yazoo kept up with his preparations, moving smoothly and quietly through the windy, old house. Kadaj shouldn´t be woken up, though that wasn´t really something Yazoo was overly worried about. As soon as the nine year old had snuggled into his sheets and fallen asleep, only a gun fired directly beside his ear would wake him. Otherwise the little boy could sleep through anything... Yazoo found one of their last wax candles that he had stored away for this occasion. They were as poor as church mice and they never turned on any lights that could be seen through the darkness and be a signal to their pursuers. However they could maybe make an exception tonight. He also got an old plate and took everything with him into the living room when he heard the front door creak.

"HO ho ho..." Loz stifled his jaunty bellow mid-'ho' to a quiet grumble as he entered the house to find Yazoo there waiting for him. "Check these out, Yaz." Reaching into a plastic bag, the eldest brought out a few brightly colored items he had acquired for their first Christmas with Kadaj. He pulled out three furry Santa hats and Kadaj's choice of either that and some plastic elf ears and pointy green felt shoes or a pair of antlers and a red nose. He himself was already wearing Frosty the Snowman's top hat and a green scarf around his neck over his black clothing. There were four rather tattily-wrapped gifts that he spread out on the table in front of his younger brother proudly.

Yazoo arched a brow and picked up one of the presents to eye it but then, he just gathered all of them and laid them out under the tree. "The tea will be ready in a few minutes. Could you get some cups?" he asked in his low, silky voice while he put some cookies he had stolen on the plate as well. All that was left now was to get Kadaj and a blanket so that they could sit comfortably and warm in front of the fireplace. It would be a great surprise for the youngest, hopefully. For weeks, he had been lamenting the fact that everyone was being visited by Santa, save for them. That was the point when Loz and Yazoo had decided that they would make Santa come to their house as well, come what may...

Loz got up to retrieve cups from the old cupboards, searching a few until he found them. They were white and dusty but he retrieved a dish towel to wipe them off. It was the best he could do. "Here ya go," he said as he set them down in a row on the coffee table. "You want to be the reindeer or the elf?"

Yazoo put on his best 'Seriously?' expression, almost regretting the whole action. He picked up the items with pointy fingers but seeing that Lozzy had gone through so much hardship to get them, he just couldn´t refuse. The elf ears seemed a tiny bit more dignified to him... "I guess I´ll go for the ears. Help me put them on?"

"Sure thing, Yazzy," Loz rumbled, picking up one of the ears and lacing it around the shell of one of his little brother's pearly ones, kissing his brother on one cheek and then lips before picking up the other ear and doing the same. Finally, he grabbed one of the middle child's long legs, pulling off his boot and replaced it with a warm felt elven shoe before grabbing the other. "Cute," he hummed, a smirk pulling at his lips. Yazoo made a very sexy little elf.

Yazoo threw him a deadly look but underneath, his cheeks colored just a little bit. "Shall we get him then?" he muttered, wriggling his toes in the shoes. At least they were warm...

"Hell yeah," Loz agreed and he swept Yazoo up in his arms to carry him up the stairs, only setting him down in front of Kadaj's door. Very quietly, he followed his brother in to stand over the tyke's bedside. "Hey Shrimp, Merry Christmas!"

Kadaj kept drooling softly and only when Yazoo shook his shoulders, did he wake up. He wasn´t very pleased, scowling at them out of bleary eyes. "What the...? Why are you waking me up, it´s still dark outsi-" he stopped when he saw their outfits and gaped and then an excited flush crept into his cheeks. Yazoo smiled faintly, holding out his hand. "I think Santa´s been visiting."

"Yah," Loz agreed, "He even brought us a great tree... but he knows about the lights so we got candles instead! Come on, Twerp, rise and shine!" He reached down and started to tickle Kadaj's sides under the warm blankets. Sleepy as he was, Kadaj started to squirm and giggle, shifting all over the mattress to try and escape until small yelps of glee could be heard. Loz growled and lifted him over his shoulder and together, they proceeded down the rickety stairs.

The living room had heated up a bit and the water was boiling so Yazoo filled it into the cups while Kadaj was staring at the tree in awe. "Santa was really here!" he breathed, reaching out for the tree but then withdrawing his hand as if afraid that it could burst like a bubble. Then he turned towards his brothers, pointing his finger at them accusingly. "Why didn´t you wake me while he was here? I wanted to ask him questions!"

"No kids get to see Santa, Daj. Never. It ruins the magic of it all. He wants to keep himself a secret, just like we do, understand?" Loz said seriously, ruffling up Kadaj's already sleep-tousled hair.

"I guess so," Kadaj replied, though his eyes were taking in the lit base of the chimney and the colorful presents lying there. Wondrous!.

"Hn, good," Loz murmured, satisfied that he had answered that one well enough. "Now put on these antlers." He handed them over, accosting Kadaj's head and sticking the red nose over the youngest's running one.

Kadaj giggled, stealing a glance at his brothers again. "Even Yazoo got a costume!"

Yazoo smirked, wriggling his shoes a little. "Pretty, aren´t they?" He winked and Kadaj giggled some more. "Now, come here, have a cup of tea or you will get cold," the older instructed, getting the blanket from the worn sofa to put it around Kadaj´s bony shoulders and thrusting a cup of warm tea into his hands.

"When will I get presents?" Kadaj muttered, eyeing the gifts under the tree. He wasn´t sure about how a Christmas was to be celebrated and didn´t want to appear ungrateful... and there were cookies too! He had never had cookies before! He didn´t know what he wanted first, it was all so wonderful!

"No time like the present for presents," Loz said jovially, moving to gather them up and drop them unceremoniously in the kid's lap. "A couple of them are from Yazzy and me and the rest are from Santa," he said proudly, glad that they had kept up the game so well.

Picking one up, Kadaj eyed it, wondering even now what it could be!

"That one's from me, Dajy!" Loz hummed, squirming in his seat, fingers flexing as if he wanted to grab the package from his baby brother's hands and open it for him but he knew he must let Kadaj do it. Once unwrapped, this gift was a pair of striped Christmas toe socks, each toe a different gaudy color.

"Cool, huh?" the eldest beamed with pride at how hip the colored socks were and how warm they would be.

Yazoo shot his brother an awkward look that said 'Socks? I knew I should have taken care of the present issue myself.' He was just about to open his mouth and apologize for the lame gift but it wasn´t necessary.

"...It´s totally awesome!" Kadaj beamed. throwing his arms around Loz' neck and giving him a hug. Then he wriggled his feet out of the blanket and put them on with a bit of difficulty but once he got it, he moved all his toes, proudly. "They´re so cool!"

"You are very welcome, Dajy!" Loz squished his baby brother back in a big bear hug, so happy and swelling with an affection bigger than he had felt in a long time with all the worry and caution and fierce protectiveness they usually felt toward each other. "Your turn, Yazzy?" he asked, handing over another gift for Yaz to give, smiling over at their little elf prince.

Kadaj chortled with glee, sitting up in his blanket on his shins with his hands wringing almost impatiently in his lap, looking at Yazoo with huge eyes.

Yazoo had no idea what was in the package because he had been in charge of getting the tree and the cookies whereas Loz had gotten all the presents. He hoped that it was something good but apparently, Kadaj wasn´t really picky. It was all about getting _something_. With a smile, he gave it to Kadaj, who ripped off the paper eagerly.

It was a set of flannel pajamas themed in Kadaj's favorite TV show to watch when they were housed in the labs, Spongebob Squarepants. Their baby brother had been especially fond of the opening pirate song. The pajamas were yellow print with Spongebob on them of course and included was a plain sea green robe to go over it, all intended to keep the little one warmer in the house. Loz reached over and stroked over Yazoo's hair, partially in pride, partially with a look asking whether it was a gift Yazoo wouldn't mind giving Kadaj.

Yazoo smiled, leaning a bit into the touch and dropping his lids in approval as apparently, Kadaj loved those as well. The youngest was about to get nekkid to try them on but Yazoo deterred him from doing so. "You can wear them tomorrow, it´s too cold now and you don´t want to get the flu and be stuck in the house all day, do you?"

"No mom." Kadaj stuck out his tongue in mocking but then, he just carefully folded the new pajamas and put them aside to get to the next present.

Loz growled at Kadaj but he wasn't really very angry or annoyed. He loved it when Yazoo got bossy with the kid. It was sexy. The final presents, he really hoped Kadaj would like. He'd certainly had enough trouble stuffing them into his leather jacket while the sales reps weren't looking and he had grabbed two to make sure he looked equally bulky on both sides. "Here ya go, Dajy!" he dropped these last presents into Kadaj's lap and the boy unwrapped them eagerly, revealing a sweet, yellow chocobo plushy to go with his new yellow pj's and the other, a snowy white moogle with small purple wings and a red nose to match his own.

"Want some cookies?" Yazoo offered the plate, already nibbling at his own cookie. He was a sucker for sweet things but no one knew, except for him. Kadaj eagerly grabbed two of them, his plushies stuffed under his arms. Yazoo held the plate towards Loz as well, before he sat it down and reached for his tea. "And, do you like Christmas?" He had to distract his little brother, lest Kadaj wanted to sing Christmas songs or something...

"It rocks!" Kadaj chimed happily and Loz chuckled at Yazoo's effort, helping himself to a cookie. Usually his brother could be as quiet as the grave but when it came to their baby brother, it seemed the middle child did many dances to keep the little twerp happy. Wordlessly, he got up and settled himself behind Yazoo on the floor, wrapping an arm around his slim waist protectively, pulling him into his lap by the Christmas tree. The scent of pine needles met their nostrils and all at once, Kadaj decided,

"Let's see who would win in a battle, your chocobo or my moogle! Think fast," and he tossed the moogle at Yazoo's chest, wanting to get him involved in the game of the century.

Yazoo blankly stared at the plushy, picked it up and stared some more, before he looked back at Loz over his shoulder, tilting his head and frowning. He didn´t quite know what to do with it but he suspected that he was not supposed to shoot it... was he?*

Loz laughed and put his large, warm hands over Yazoo's. "Meh, Yazzy's chocobo will _OWN_ your measly moogle, Squirt!" Together, Loz guided them to clash the plushies with Kadaj, nose and beak and above the throng, the boy's screams and laughter could be heard. After a bit, when the kid seemed to be getting weary, Loz leaned his head against the side of Yazoo's and slowed their moving hands, giving a mock yawn. "Aghhh!" he made it really loud and convincing, he thought

Kadaj saw his opportunity and raised his moogle in the air, yelling in slow motion, "Kuuuuuu-pooooooo!" as if the thing had grown into something gigantic. Then he made a huge crashing noise with his mouth as his plushie body-slammed the chocobo and Loz made a frightened "KWEH!" and true to form, he made them lay down their dying bird.

"Yazzy!" Loz said, desperately, his voice full of mock tears. "Kiss him goodbye as he finds his heavenly way to Mother…. He needs your kisses, Yaz!" Then the eldest made a mock sniffling and a loud, fake breakdown into uncontrollable tears while Kadaj flexed his skinny little child muscles and paraded around with his moogle in victory.

"Don´t cry Loz, it´s just a plushy. See? It can´t feel," Yazoo replied automatically, frowning. He didn´t quite get it because he had never learned to play in the lab and he lacked the imagination to see the fun in this but when Kadaj sent him a stern look, he just sighed and simply did as Loz had told him. With his cheeks slightly colored, he bent down and placed a quick kiss onto the dead plushy, feeling a bit stupid but not minding too much, seeing that it made them happy.

"All right now, drink your tea and then you´re going back to bed. It´s late," Yazoo said softly into Kadaj´s direction, snuggling closer against Loz´broad shoulder. In all truth, it was he who got a bit lazy and tired...

"Yeah,Squirt," Loz agreed, kissing Yazoo softly on the forehead. "We are getting pretty tired here, Champ, and it _is_ late."

"Awww," Kadaj whined, crossing his arms and looking at them a bit petulantly.

"What is _that_?" Loz challenged, "You just got presents, Peewee, and your Christmas too!" As soon as the words were out, Kadaj looked down, his hair glimmering in the candlelight as it fell in his face.

"…'kay," the boy chirped and he held out his arms to Yazoo for the fallen chocobo. "Or…" he offered do you want to cuddle it tonight, Yazzy?"

"No, I am good," the elder smiled, stroking over Kadaj´s head. He had something else to cuddle already... "Let´s get you to bed then."

He wrapped the blanket tightly around Kadaj´s thin body and together, they went upstairs. The youngest held his plushies to his chest and gave a hidden yawn as his feet shuffled over the cold floor. Then he crawled into bed and looked back at his brothers. "Are you coming too?"

"Soon, we have to clean up a bit," Yazoo replied, throwing Loz a strange look. Actually he didn´t feel much like cleaning up. Or sleeping.

Loz caught it and cleared his throat, "Uh yah!" They would just have to say that they'd _started_ cleaning but got too tired. Kadaj would buy that, surely. "Okay, Daj, you go to sleep and we will be up soon." He reached down to tuck the child in, giving him a goodnight kiss. "Sweet dreams, kiddo."

"Night," Kadaj muttered, hiding his yawn in the pillows. He was actually pretty tired but he wouldn´t admit it in front of his brothers... With half closed eyes, he watched them leave and then snuggled comfortably into the blanket to dream about Santa and deer with red noses.

Yazoo led the way back to the living room, picking up some of the paper and throwing it into the fire place. "I think he liked it," the young man pondered, staring into the dancing flames.

"He sure did," Loz smiled but he was looking at Yazoo with deep longing in his eyes as his little brother watched the discarded paper curl and burn, the light of it swirling and dancing with the now- blue-green of his feline eyes. Drawing closer, Loz pulled Yazoo sideways into his embrace. The eldest had no intentions of cleaning right now.

"You are a perfect Santa too," Yazoo smirked, leaning his head against Loz´strong chest, looking up at the other boy. His arms had sneaked around Loz´ waist and under his shirt to stroke over bare skin with his fingernails. "So, will I get my present now too?"

"Yazzy," Loz breathed, always burning inside for his little brother. "I have been wanting to give you _your_ present most of all." His hands slowly removed their hats, moving to replace the top hat with one of the santa hats and leaving Yazoo's ears on as he found them adorable. "You have been such a sweet, little elf for me, my inspiration for tonight..." His face sobered as he drew his lover into strong arms. "My inspiration for everything, lil Bro."

Yazoo´s cheeks heated a bit and he buried his face in Loz´s warm shirt to hide it, a small smile sneaking onto his lips. He loved it when Loz said such things to him, they made his heart (of which many people thought didn´t exist or was stone cold anyways) beat rapidly.

Slipping his hands down to reach for the hem of Yazoo's rather thread-bare knit sweater, Loz pulled it over the youth's head, careful to avoid the ears. Quickly, he unbuttoned the shirt beneath and let it fall to the floor, grabbing an old blanket from the back of the couch to wrap his Yazoo in. "You warm enough, baby?" he asked before moving to his little brother's pants.

"Hm, it´s quite chilling," Yazoo answered, shivering against Loz´hard body and pressing himself closer, rubbing his leg over the other´s groin and slipping his hand under Loz´s waistband to tease his thighs a bit. "But I bet you´ll make me feel very hot in a bit..." His deft fingertips found a hipbone and followed it done to a half-hard cock that felt nicely warm and naked as Yazoo brushed against it.

"Awww, poor baby..." Loz chuckled and he lifted his little cold-natured elf up in his arms and carried him over to lay Yazoo down on the couch. His blood was already pumping and his brother had always known just how to touch him to make him hard and yearning. No one else would ever stand a chance while Yazoo was his brother. So for Loz, there would be no one else and he wouldn't have it any other way. "I will give it my best shot, Yazzy."

Eagerly, Loz stripped off his own pants and pulled Yazoo's down long, pale legs, feasting his burning eyes on naked skin which he would make rosy as soon as he could. Starting with rosebud lips that were starting to tremble in the room, Loz kissed them as he wrapped the blanket around Yazoo's chest, leaving his arms free if Yaz wanted to continue touching him down there... Oh how he loved it when his little brother touched him down there... He let his hot breath whisper over Yazoo's cool cheeks, trying to warm him up.

"I know you´ll do well, you never disappoint..." Yazoo placed a warm kiss onto Loz´pulsing throat and then on his shoulder and collarbone, while his hands roamed his brother´s muscular chest and belly and finally his full erection. Yazoo never got tired of touching there, of feeling it throb in his hands, of feeling it slicken, of rubbing and pumping it and observing what effect it had on Loz, how it made him squirm and thrust his hips into the touch... "You want me to grip you harder?"

"Oh yeah," Loz growled, "hard as you like, baby." He was so encouraged by Yazoo's compliments that he was getting a bit over-excited. His lips worked their way down Yazoo's chest, pulling the blanket now to wrap it over his own back, letting it bury him to keep his little brother warm as he placed wet kisses and licks down the perfection that was Yazoo's lithe body. He felt his cock slip free of his brother's grasp and said, "I want to feel you down my throat, Yazzy." He placed his leaking dick along one of Yazoo's thighs, gently rubbing himself there. He would let his little love play with him some more soon but now, his mind had assumed a single track and that was taking Yazoo in his mouth. He paused to lap at the bare patch of lower belly above that most sacred place, his breath and tongue caressing that milky skin.

"Ah yesss..." Yazoo closed his eyes, arching his back and eagerly pushing his bottom up for Loz to reach it, to touch it with his mouth as much as he liked. They had done this for quite some time now, even in the labs. It felt good and that was a nice change because usually everything done to them down there hurt. At first, the scientists had tried to make them stop but when even punishment hadn´t deterred the boys, they had just stopped... Yazoo pushed those dark thoughts aside roughly and weaved his fingers into Loz´s soft hair. "Take me all in..."

Loz did as he was asked and let his tongue glide wetly over smooth, secret skin... and then he scooped up that wonderfully rosy length into his warm mouth and hummed around it. Without prolonging it, he relaxed his throat, letting Yazoo slide all the way in. So delicious, so perfect and Loz moaned at the knowledge of who it was... who the only person who could make him feel this way was... _Yazoo..._ Curiously, he gently opened slender knees to tickle and caress his way down taut thighs, finding smooth balls and his little brother's soft, welcoming entrance.

"Uh, Loz, touch me there too..." Yazoo squirmed, rolling his pelvis up and down in sync with Loz´ head movements. The younger boy´s cheeks were flushed, as was his skin and he didn´t feel cold anymore. Instead soft waves of warmth and wanton rolled through his body, swaying his nerves oh so deliciously...

Loz rolled his head against one of Yazoo's inner thighs, the cock in his mouth being pulled this way and that as he began to suck as best he could. He had been perfecting this technique ever since they were very young and caught a lady scientist pleasuring one of the males one night when the children were thought to be asleep. As blackmail, Loz told the lady, who was so horrified to walk in on him pleasuring Yazoo in very much the same fashion that he would tell Dr. Hojo everything and she would get fired for fraternization and for influencing the experiments... Loz of course was not old enough to know these words and he wouldn't use that language now as he was a fairly easy, down-to-Gaian youth who didn't believe in using such ones as they weren't very useful to their way of life where survival on the streets was necessary

She didn't stop him loving and making love to his brother anymore after that. No one would ever keep him from Yazoo or he would hurt them if he had to now that he had found his strength... His index finger and thumb rolled the small sacs in his fingertips before his thumb began to brush repeatedly over that tight little hole, his head tilting to watch it start to clench along with Yazoo's tight buttocks. Yazzy was the most beautiful person he had ever known.

Yazoo moaned heavily, the grip in Loz´ hair tightening. "That feels so good," he breathed, pressing his bottom down on Loz´teasing finger. "Go inside," he pleaded, pressing his cheeks against the sofa in ecstasy.

"Mmhn," Loz agreed with his mouth full. Wriggling his fingertip against the muscle, it shortly after began to open to him and he gingerly worked his way inside. The grip on it was mind-numbing and Loz really couldn't wait to feel that squeeze around his cock. He began to suck earnestly, wanting to immerse himself in his little brother.

Yazoo´s legs had started to tremble with Loz´s strong sucks and helpless moans wrung from his chest. He was so hot now that fine sweat had broken out all over his skin. "Deeper... Loz..."

Loz growled and slipped another finger in, seeking along the tight, velvety channel, searching for that special little place that made Yazoo scream for him... His cock brushed achingly hard against that soft skin of the middle child's thigh. Hollowing his cheeks, Loz sucked hard and didn't let go until he needed to breathe in deep, puffing out warm air over Yazoo's damp skin only to suck hard once more.

"AHH! There!" Yazoo encouraged, arching off the sofa, one hand grasping the blanket, the other almost tearing off a strand of Loz´s messy hair. Instantly Yazoo bit his lip and tried to keep his breathing under control. They couldn´t be too loud or they might actually wake Kadaj... "Loz... I can´t hold out much longer..."

The growl gave way to an urgent whimper and Loz let go of Yazoo's cock wetly, mewling, "Yazoo..." He crawled up, hissing as he felt his own hardness knock against his brother's. Curling his arm through the younger teen's bent knee, Loz pulled Yazoo open wider, placing his dewy tip against that sweet little entrance. "You ready for me, baby?" he gazed down into hooded, smoldering eyes.

"Ready," Yazoo replied. When Loz pushed against him, he had to grit his teeth because of the piercing pain but soon enough, it subsided and Loz also stopped to give him time to adjust. "You can move," Yazoo breathed, wriggling underneath his brother for friction.

Loz looked uncertain. Yazoo never gave himself enough time but also, the elder brother found he couldn't refuse his darling anything. "Yazoo..." he started to go as slow as he could, yet very powerfully, wanting to show his precious how hard he wanted to be a good lover for him. Like Loz himself, Yazoo had many choices on this planet... many, many choices and perhaps one of those other lovers could give him a better life than Loz could manage... and the older and lovelier Yazoo got, the more it worried him. He wanted to be the one to win his Yazoo forever and ever. With a few swivels of his pelvis, he felt his tip brush along the soft inner bundle that was his favorite place to be, buried deep within Yazoo's body. "There we are..." He made sure with each thrust that he would hit it over and over because he loved watching his brother's face contort in ecstasy under him.

"Hmmm, Lozzzz..." Yazoo wrapped his arms around his brother´s neck and clung to him tightly, while he moved his pelvis to meet Loz´ thrusts. There was nothing better than Loz inside him, to feel his power that was so deadly but Loz was always so gentle, so careful, as if Yazoo was the most precious thing on earth...

A deep moan escaped him and Loz had to shut his eyes as tears, real ones this time, started to surface. "Yazoo..." His hips started to snap forward with a bit more speed as he felt his desires grow, raining soft kisses all over his lover's face and neck. "I'm gonna lose it inside you soon, baby... That's what you do to me... Is there anything else you'd like for your special Christmas?"

"Take me from behind?" Yazoo looked up, stroking over Loz´ cheek and brushing away a little droplet from the corner of his eye. It always felt more intense when Loz pounded inside him from behind.

Loz opened them and dizzily nodded. "Anything..." he rasped, pulling out of that tight little body and carefully rolling Yazoo over. They would stay warmer if Loz lay on his back with Yazoo hugged close to his chest facing away but he knew that Yazoo loved the force of their bodies slapping together as his face was shoved into the pillows. He rose up on his knees, guiding his tip to Yazoo's upturned bottom and plunged back in, more easily this time now that the muscles had loosened and they had become one.

Yazoo almost choked on his moan because it felt so intense. "Loz, more," he whispered, not daring to shout. "This is so good!" Their bodies rocked back and forth and Yazoo turned his head to look over his shoulder and capture Loz´s lips in a deep, wild kiss that was driven by desire and lust.

"Unhh," Loz groaned, hungrily devouring Yazoo's beestung mouth, his hand reaching around to grasp the stiff cock that no doubt had been bouncing against his little brother's leg and belly as they danced. The thoughts of what it must have looked like made him squeeze it, his hips picking up speed and giving one hard thrust before they started to piston as fast as he was able, trying to find that little spot again though his body was less coordinated now in his lust for his little love.

"L-loz..." Yazoo was beyond coherent thoughts or speaking, he just closed his eyes and felt himself be pushed closer to climax with every powerful thrust. Loz´s dick was so hard and thick inside him, so perfect and ruthless and after a few more shoves, Yazoo screamed into the blanket and let it go. His white seed spurted over the couch as the teen bowed into his brother, bucking and thrashing until he suddenly collapsed as if every bone in his body had turned to jelly.

"Yazoo!" Hearing his name on those perfectly full lips was his undoing and he felt Yazoo tip over into rapture and his own body convulsed as he spurted, pulling the little one close as he whipped them over on the sofa, his back landing in cool wetness. His pelvis kept undulating, feeling the aftershocks of Yazoo squeezing the life out of him, milking the last of his seed forth as their private areas kissed and held each other. He buried his face in Yazoo's neck, pulling the blanket over them again. His Santa, having been knocked rather askew from Yazoo's grip, fell off onto the floor over the armrest and Loz kissed a pale earshell as he peeled off the elf ears lovingly. They needed to rest now and were light sleepers anyway... well, lighter than Kadaj. This unbridled time together was the only present he could ever wish for. "Merry Christmas, Yazzy," he whispered, still kissing that damp skin, smiling tiredly.

~End

* * *

**Happy birthday Nat-Nat and a merry christmas to everyone! **

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy 7 and we do not make any money from this. We just want to spread some luff ;)


End file.
